halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Xhar
Xhar is a female Skirmisher Champion that served in the Human-Covenant War and later became a notable part of the Sovereign Covenant Empire. Prior to joining the Covenant, she was a pirate back on the homeworld of Eayn. Most of her life at that time is unknown, though she is rather feared by travelers on the Homeworld implying she was among the famous pirates. Joining the Covenant Like all Jackals, Xhar was brought into the Covenant as a mercenary soldier. Due to her advanced skills at leading and commanding, she was given the rank of a champion. Her early careers for example, were fighting human forces on minor colonies, often wiping them out completely. Though not a major role in many battles, she was one of the main leaders of Skirmisher troops and was notable for often attacking retreating enemies or civilians with great speed. Her primary role in battle however, was the Battle of Reach. Reach Xhar's role in the battle of Reach was similar to her role in her previous battles. She was first deployed in the city of New Alexandria's streets, where she easily slaughtered many civilians along with the UNSC soldiers stationed in the area. She commanded a massive pack of Skirmishers, and used them to viciously chase after any vehicle that attempted to escape. She was however, eventually hindered when a team of ODSTs dropped down onto the streets and managed to catch her and her squad by surprise. Her own agility was enough to survive their strike, but not her team. She was eventually trapped by rubble into an alley way. She then made her own escape route and managed to get to the covenant leaving Reach at the ending point of the battle. She was among many Skirmishers who thought their numbers were too depleted following the battle of Reach to continue fighting, and returned to Eayn. Piracy Lone UNSC ships Un-named Frigate Following her return to Eayn after Reach, Xhar returned to her piracy life in the Milky Way Galaxy. She took her own ship, and along with her own crew she set out on the stars to continue the life of a Kig-Yar pirate. One of her most important ventures on her CCS-Class battlecruiser Ultimate Elegance was when she got into a brief battle with a UNSC Frigate following the climax of the Human-Covenant war (prior to this most of her targets were merely other Kig-Yar controlled ships or very unimportant covenant vessels). Her and her crew boarded the ship and relentlessly attacked the crew, casulties on both sides were taken but in the end Xhar's crew was victorious, and they learned of other lone UNSC ships as well thus giving them opportunities of much more than just that one ship. This un-named frigate was never discovered, and it's fate is left unknown. ''Pillar of December'' The UNSC Pillar of December was the first of the other three strangely lone ships struck the band of Pirates. It was a Halcyon-class light cruiser that was highly damaged from the recently ended Human-Covenant War and was awaiting for UNSC back-up to retrieve it. The Ultimate Elegance arrived from the rear of the ship. The December, being too damaged to fight back, was subsequently boarded and it's crew massacred by the invading Skirmisher and Jackal crew. Xhar was among the last boarders, arriving to kill the captain of the ship. Though those within the cockpit of the cruiser fought a good fight, they were overwhelmed by the amount of Kig-Yar (within the hundreds), and presumably were devoured once their bodies were on-board the Kig-Yar's cruiser. Any technology they could steal was taken, along with information on a more specific location of the next ship. The Pillar of December was left where it was. ''UNSC Tokyo'' The UNSC Tokyo frigate was similar to the Pillar of Winter. It was damaged from a battle of the war, and was unable to use it's engines. Though unlike it's ship attacked before it, it was unable to call for the UNSC assistance due to communication lines being damaged as well. This left the vessel easy prey for the approaching Kig-yar cruiser. The ship came from the side, but was met with a surprise. The Tokyo's weapons were online, and relentlessly fired at the ship. This caused the Ultimate Elegance to deploy it's boarding crafts, which sucessfuly breached onto the ship while the battle raged from a distance. The Invading Kig-yar were lucky, there were no soldiers and only crew men left from the previous battle on the ship. This made it no problem to kill the crew-men and eventually capture the captain. The captain and other high-ranked crew of the ship were captured and hauled off with the enemy cruiser as their ship was destroyed on Xhar's command. They were presumably killed later on, given the Kig-Yar's being known for eating more intelligent species. ''UNSC London'' The UNSC London was unlike the other ships. It was so severely damaged that all of it's technology and weapon systems were offline, with only it's crew present in the cockpit area still survivng. This made the already near-death ship the easiest prey yet for the Utlimate Elegance. The ship approached from the rear of the Frigate, and sent Jackal Rangers out onto the damaged enemy. The rangers were met with a minor fight from the surviving crew, but all were killed. The rangers brought back a single piece of technology that lead them to the location of Merciful Absolution. Using Slipspace, Xhar lead the crew of the ship to the location of a new Covenant Space Station. Sovereign Covenant Empire Joining the New Covenant The Ultimate Elegance followed the information directly to the Space Station Merciful Absolution where they were met by the forces of the Sovereign Covenant Empire. Being Kig-Yar, they were allowed to dock at the mobile rock. Soon enough Xhar was met with by a Ministry Prophet, following a brief discussion she was allowed entry into the Sovereign Covenant Ranks as both a Champion and a Shipmistress. She did not meet with the Prophet of Decadence though was made aware of his existence and role within the Sovereign Covenant Empire. Robbery at CovTech Xhar's first issue was a brief encounter with Gax. She was on Eayn for a minor scouting mission when she and her ship were contacted by a CovTech call. They followed the coordinates to the headquarters and went into investigation. There, Xhar finally was face-to-face with famed criminal Jackal Gax for the first time. Pleased to have a chance at killing him, Xhar quickly made her move towards the Jackal and was going to kill him when he pleaded for a spot on the Sovereign Covenant Empire. Reluctantly, Xhar agreed (though calling Gax a coward not worth killing) when Zag interered, and gave Gax a role as a Sniper within the ranks, even letting him keep the weapon he took from CovTech. Following this, she was given her own model of the Prototype-01 Jakal Plasma Sword to use in any further battles. Battle of Jupiter Xhar participated in the Battle of Jupiter, during which her ship was one of many fighting against a large amount of UNSC forces. Alongside Heractus, Xhar and the other forces were easily able to overpower the UNSC forces, and destroy nearly all of their ships. Xhar herself was the one to notice the UNSC Pillar of December escaping, and followed. The chase was not very long, however, as while there was a small deployment of dropships to fight in the space, the December still slipsapce jumped in-order to escape. Xhar was infuriated with her crew upon seeing the ship escape again from her grasp. Personality In contrast to other Kig-Yars such as Gax and Zag, Xhar is more of a leader than a soldier. She takes her role as commander of a Ship seriously and demands respect from her Crew. At the same time though, she is vicious and ruthless to both enemies and crew of her own ship. She is known for violent tactcis and usually she kills her enemies rather than capture. However, she is also prone to steal things from attacked ships even if it wastes time in doing so. Trivia *Her name is similar to canon Kig-Yar Khar. *She has one of the briefest parts in the Covenant Military, along with Gax. *Not to be confused with seperate and un-related fanon Necros: Xhar. Category:Sovereign Covenant Empire Category:Kig-Yar